Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of Channel Awesome | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;October 16th, 2010- Blistered! It's been a long time coming for Channel Awesome faithful! Yesterday, the website we all know and love released a special announcement you can watch here! Blistered Thumbs is finally coming to Channel Awesome and all of the video game content will be moved to its own site. With the split on the horizon, the wiki WILL continue to report on Blistered Thumbs as we cover everything the company does. If you aren't sure what Blistered Thumbs is, I suggest you look at this page. Blistered Thumbs. I have said Blistered Thumbs too much in this update. ....BLISTERED THUMBS! -Cferra ;October 6th, 2010- Updates! I come here today bringing much news in the way of all things Channel Awesome wiki. The first item is a new rule we as admins have put forth. You may have noticed all the NC guides are locked as admin only. Well, that's because of vandalism and incomplete guides. After talking things out with Spike's Girl, we've decided to have a rule which says that if you want to work on a guide or any locked page, people let an admin know and we'll unlock it so you can edit it. Who are the admins? Well, check out the wiki staff link above and see who to contact. It's usually best to contact me and I'll talk it over with the staff on Skype. Item number 2! Wikia is making a brand new, shiny layout. It's coming soon and some changes will take place. It may be drastic and take some getting used to. However, I think we can use it to our advantage. That's all from the admin team for now. Oh and before I forget, the wikia's two year anniversary is coming up! YAY! Cferra ;September 16th, 2010 - Do you believe in Panda Q and A? Hails and horns! Well, today marks the first appearance of SadPanda Q&A on the main site! Congrats go out to SadPanda for being picked up (He was picked up months ago as a music guy.) and of course Welshy for editing and co starring in such an epic show. We, the Channel Awesome Wiki team congratulate our friends and co-workers on this achievement! Good work, guys! Check out the page and of course today's updates are to your right! -Cferra ;August 31, 2010 - Overdue Update Spike's Girl here! Wow, not much on the news front, huh? Time to remedy that. As I'm sure many of you are aware, we have several new members on staff. Take the time to check out their pages and get acquainted! Also, we've received word that the Kickassia DVD will be on its way in roughly one month. Let's just say it will have several...interesting features. More on that once the DVD hits. I'd also like to extend a special thank-you to some of our recent frequent contributors: Nostalgiacritic103, Movieguy5000, and JustPhil, among many others for helping us expand this wiki even more. Keep up the great work! :) Well, that's all from me for now. And if anyone has more questions, feel free to contact myself, Cferra, or any of the other admins via our talk pages. ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. October 15th, 2010 *Specials: Blistered Thumbs Announcement! *Phelous (shows): Humains Commentary *Until We Win: Monster Party *The Game Heroes: Fallout New Vegas Preview *Project WP: Ric Flair vs Ricky Steamboat Clash Part 2 *ToddInTheShadows: Hannah Montana Guitar Game October 14th, 2010 *WTFIWWY: It's Stupid at the Top *The Cinema Snob: Satan's School for Girls *Film Brain: On Deadly Ground BMB Commentary *You Can Play This: Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Phantasm 1 & 2 *PushingUpRoses: Ghostbusters 2: A RosiePaw Let's Play Shorty October 13th, 2010 *Animé News Editorial: J-Rock Plus Comics *The AngryJoeShow: Comic Jumper *Phelous (shows): Anaconda 4 *SadPanda Q&A Episode 5 *Words of Wisdom Ep 06: Stagnation of Gaming *Sour Note: Justin & Miley October 12th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Scariest Performances *The Cinema Snob: Super Hornio Bros. 2 *5 Second Movies: Death Note in 5 Seconds (JesuOtaku) *Ashen's Tech Dump Episode 04: Bo-Starr *Familiar Faces Episode 39: Top 13 Goosebumps *Dena: Let's Play Silent Hill, Shattered Memories - Part 7 October 11th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #3-4 *DigitalGames.fr: Embarrassing KINECT interview *Guru Larry: Nintendobo: The "Differently Abled" Nintendo Fanboy Puppet *The Game Heroes: Sonic 3 & Tony Dickinson *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! Scott Pilgrim *EPU Gaming Vids: Scary Games to Play in the Dark October 10th, 2010 *Specials: Coffee with Bargo: Alice in Wonderland...sort of *Benzaie's Top 5: Best Things from 28 Weeks Later *The AngryJoeShow: HAWX 2 Review *This Week In Games Episode 11: Cold Feet *Film Conscience: My Soul to Take *SadPanda: The Fantastic Milkshake: Season Finale October 9th, 2010 *The Game Heroes: Top 5: Final Fantasy Summons *Transmission Awesome Episode 59: JewWario *Video Games Awesome: NBA JAM! *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: The Secret of Monkey Island October 8th, 2010 *PawDugan: Paw's Top 50 Albums (#25 - #1) *ThatGuy Riffs: Mr. Bungle's Lunch-Room Manners *You Can Play This: Sakigake!! Otokojuku: The Dodgeball *Dena: Dena's vlog 10/2010 *Video Games Awesome: Exploding Zombie Heads! *SadPanda: The Fantastic Milkshake October 7th, 2010 *PawDugan: Paw's Top 50 Albums (#50 - #26) *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 55 *Vangelus Reviews: ROTF Optimus Prime *Bad Movie Beatdown: Hudson Hawk *Sage Reviews: Dead Rising 2 *Brad Tries: Beaver October 6th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: The Settlers 7 in 5 Seconds *The Cinema Snob: Creepozoids *Phelous (shows): Anaconda 3 *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses Final Fantasy XIV *Shameful Sequels: XXX2 *SadPanda Q&A Episode 4 October 5th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ernest Scared Stupid *JewWario: Mario Monologues - Super Mario Bros. 2 & 3 *Familiar Faces: Familiar Shorts - Claymation Comedy of Horrors *Outside the Otaku: The Worlds Strongest *Marvelous Movies: 2001: A Space Odyssey *Film Conscience: Let Me In October 4th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #1-2 *DigitalGames.fr: Interview w/ Daedalic Ent. *Eric Power: Tatooine (Star Wars Paper!) *Phelous: Let's Play - Silent Hill Part 1&2 *The Game Heroes: Miss World Nude 96 Part 2 *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Broken Sword October 3rd, 2010 *Bum Reviews: The Social Network *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars 3D - Rerelease *Sage Reviews: Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock *Benzaie: Shot on Shitteo Triple Feature *Anifile: Shiki *Video Games Awesome: Dead Rising 2 October 2nd, 2010 *Specials: Next Con Appearances for Doug *The Spoony Experiment: TSE Riff Theater: Wendy’s Training Videos *Familiar Faces # 37: Glen *Anifile: Protectors of Universe *Transmission Awesome Episode 58: Nash October 1st, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima 5 – Warriors of Destiny *Until We Win: Fester's Quest *Project WP: Ric Flair vs Ricky Steamboat Clash Part 1 *SadPanda: An introdution to SadPanda *PawDugan: Let's Play SHORTIES: Oregon Trail (Part 2) *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top Ten Awesome Weapons: Outtakes September 30th, 2010 *Video Game Confessions Episode 13: Chell from Portal *Bad Movie Beatdown: Pirates of the Caribbean - At World's End (Part Two) *The Cinema Snob: Inglorious Bastards 2 - Hell's Heroes *The Game Heroes: New Game exclusive: Two Worlds Two *You Can Play This: Gatchaman - The Shooting *Read Right to Left: 8 Most Satisfying Deaths in Manga *'News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content